narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Very Hiden: Shadows Concealing Truth Technique
|image=Shadows_Concealing_Truth.jpg |kanji=Goku Hiden: Shin Jitsu In’Ei no Jutsu |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=極秘伝・真実隠影の術 |literal english=Very Hiden: Truth and Reality Concealing Shadows Technique |jutsu classification=Hiden, Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asu Rashoujin, Shuten Dōji, Garyo Kanakura, Hojo Senryo, Zōu Shì |teams=Sargon |hand signs=Horse, Monkey, Boar, Ox, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Boar, Ram, Tiger, Clap Hands |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is a sound and highly advantageous technique used by those fortunate enough to bear the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain and even then, one must hold a coveted position within the Sargon High Council. This technique draws the archaic chakra and astral existential energy from within the seal to manipulate and to create shadows with a detached existence. In short, the aspect of darkness and shadows become interlinked with the user thus allowing them to conceal themselves and others within the enigma. Overview As previously mentioned, this technique utilizes the ancient chakra hidden within the Pradāśa Seal coupled with the astral existential energy to manipulate what can be deemed and described as shadows. As Hojo states “it allows you to feel the intangible essence of encroaching and impending darkness”. Once the technique is activated, an area around the user becomes shrouded in inky black mist that is thick enough to cause difficulties in respiratory functions. Akin to the Shadow Imitation Field Technique, the user projects a large circle of shadows with the user as the epicenter. The circle of shadow and indelible darkness spreads as far as the user wants, though with the increased radius, the more archaic chakra is required to maintain the technique. The initial field acts a sustainer or rather cradle for the manipulation of shadows within a certain vicinity of the user. At a face value, the area allows the user to gain enhanced senses and movement speed due to the nature of shadows themselves and the archaic chakra from within the seal. While within the field, the user is able to maintain a form of immersion with the shadows allowing for momentary intangibility to physical assaults however, the likelihood of an attacker reaching and surviving within the field are slim-to-none. Stepping on the yin-yang based field of shadows does not pose any harm to the opponent, though this can change with the proper hand seals. By default, the shadows of the opponent are subsequently are simultaneously merged and seal within the radius of the shadow field. Not only the shadows of living beings but those inanimate are merged as well and are attached to this ability. This does not only induce a level of paralysis that could only be escaped a brightness with a blinding magnitude. The user is able to merge with the shadow field and appear in another location at speeds surpassing conventional space-time ninjutsu due to it being no activation period. As before, once the shadow is merged with the field, the user has a variety of options based on the subsequent hand seal. Additional Variations *Clap Hands: When the user claps their hands a surge of darkness acting as more of a shockwave with them as the epicenter spreads throughout the battlefield. This shockwave disembodies the opponent’s shadow from their physical form and knocks them out of the field with minor injuries. Though it would appear if nothing had changed, the user has created a replica of the opponent’s shadow which now resides within the field. Attribute normally attributed to the opponent are now nested within the shadow as a mere replica. Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Tōta amongst other variables hidden within the physical form of the opponent such as nature transformation are temporarily absorbed into the user granting them any nature transformations that the opponent would have. From here, the user can decide to keep said abilities in “storage” or to expunge and pass them on to another individual via their own shadows. Once the hand seal is released, the field shall remain and the opponent shall remain unharmed in a physical sense though confusion runs rampant through their mind as to what happened. From here, an animated doppelgänger of the opponent will emerge from the shadows to fight them with the abilities of the opponent. No matter the abilities of the opponent, the illusive shadowy doppelgänger shall match the skill, strength and capacities of the opponent with the only variance being that of will. However, the doppelgänger cannot leave the shadowy field. *Slam Hands on the Ground: If the user decides to slam their hands on the ground, the field itself along with any individual standing on the field will converge onto the user and abruptly sealed within them. This process happens as soon as the user contacts the ground. The assimilation factor results in the absorption of all objects physically casting a shadow merged with the field. Within the user lies a ghostly void that ceases and lowers the resonant vibration of chakra. Objects such as homes, trees and even entire villages could simply be absorbed into the shadows below. Escaping this technique is extremely difficult as there is little to no time to evade once the hands have made contact. Regardless of the number of objects within the field, the results will always be the same. However, those whose mass exceed that of normal trees and small mountains will take longer up to several seconds to be completely absorbed within the shadow field. This void is capable of deconstructing all facets of chakra based attacks though for a limited time frame and in turn, recharges the users own chakra by half the amount. *Rat: When or if the user decides to initiate the Rat seal, a small portion of the shadow field begins to form into an armor around the user to is capable of withstanding obscene amounts of blunt force. The armor itself resembles that of obsidian and will cover every inch of the user if they please or small portions of their body. If the armor would be somehow damaged or cracked, the malleable shadow field will simply and efficiently repair it. They are granted a high resistance towards ninjutsu, senjutsu, fuinjutsu and even genjutsu. But as mentioned before, taijutsu is able to defend against and assault the user donning the armor. It is dubbed as an absolute in when described in conventional terms. Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:SahaTo